Unexpected Circumstances
by Klainehadsex
Summary: My reaction Fic to 4x18 I replaced Bram with Klaine. Warnings: If you haven't seen the episode, don't read unless you want to be spoiled.


**Hello! This is my reaction to 4x18.**

**Warnings: Spoilers (I pretty much put Kurt where Brittany was and Blaine where Sam was and I used the originals instead of the newbies.) and talks of shooting and school shootings.**

**Although there was no Klaine, or Kurt, the episode was still really good and the acting was amazing. I was crying and on edge the entire time.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Word count: 1,293**

* * *

Unexpected Circumstances.

_Bang!_

The first bang rang through the halls. Every occupant of the choir room looked up in alarm.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

More shots vibrated through the halls and Mr. Schue and Coach Bieste looked out the window of the choir room with concern and confusion.

_Bang!_

Everyone jumped as the shots sounded came closer and closer. The two adults turned to the teens.

"Everyone! Go and find some place to hide!" Schue whispered intensely. "Hide and don't make a sound. Now!" Schue demanded in the quietest voice he could muster. Bieste hurried to block all the exits with the piano and anything that could prevent someone from getting in. Schue ran and closed all the blinds and turned off the light.

"Okay," Bieste whispered. "We need to be still and quiet." Bieste and Schue were hunched over by the doors, their intention to sacrifice themselves to save the teens if it came to that point.

"Do we even know it was a guns-" Blaine was instantly hushed by the choir. His jaw snapped shut and he looked around the room.

Rachel and Finn were huddled up behind the big red speakers, getting as close as humanly possible. Tina was sitting in Mike's lap on the far corner of the room, the furthest from the door as they could get. Santana and Brittany were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder behind a barricade of chairs. Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Puck and Quinn were all huddled up in a tight circle next to Blaine.

"Guys," Schue quickly and quietly shuffled to everyone. "I want you to call or text; do anything to alert people what happened. Call your parents, the police, anything." Schue insisted

Blaine took out his phone and began texting whoever he thought would be a help in this situation. Blaine felt like something was wrong and he looked around him again and it dawns on him; _Where's Kurt? _Blaine thought. He whipped his head and he couldn't spot his boyfriend. His heart stopped.

* * *

Kurt was beginning to leave the bathroom when he heard the first shot. He immediately jumped and ran into a stall and stood onto the toilet lid, hoping that the shooter wouldn't see him.

He was terrified.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

More shots, which made Kurt, shiver in fear.

"What am I going to do?" Kurt whimpered to himself as his knees shook violently from fear. He fears he would never make it out of there alive.

* * *

After what felt like hours to Blaine, he decided that he would go find his boyfriend and bring him to safety.

Blaine began to quietly crawl on the floor toward the door, where Schue and Bieste were squatted. Blaine got to his feet and began to walk to the door, only to be stopped by his teacher and coach.

"Blaine!" Schue whispered violently. "What are you doing?" He struggled to keep Blaine away from the door.

"I need to find Kurt! He could be hurt!" Blaine nearly screamed and Bieste quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't yell! Do you want to get us all killed? Blaine! Stop and sit." Bieste held her hand firmly to Blaine's mouth and she wrapped a strong arm around Blaine's tiny waist, preventing him from moving any further.

Everyone was watching the scene with fear. They all sat there, rigid. They didn't dare move or make a sound.

"Kurt is in trouble! He's scared to death!" Blaine tried to scream beyond Bieste's hand, but his words only came out as muffles.

"Blaine! Do you want to get everyone in here killed? We can't leave this room!" Schue forcibly pushed Blaine to the ground and held him down by the shoulders until he was sure Blaine wasn't going to get up again.

"H-h-e ne-e-eds hel-help." Blaine sobbed and Quinn hastily crawled over to Blaine and held him tight to her body.

"It's okay, he'll be fine. It's okay." Quinn consoled Blaine quietly as he sobbed silently into her shoulder, gripping her arm in a vice-grip.

Schue and Bieste looked at each other. They had no idea what to do.

* * *

Kurt stood in the same position, knees shaking and breath coming in staccato. He was terrified of the shooter coming in and finding him in the stall. Kurt swallowed hard.

What was he going to do? What if the shooter finds him? What will happen to everyone else? What about Blaine? He was probably as scared as he. Kurt felt like his life is flashing before his eyes. A sound interrupted Kurt's inner-thoughts and he snapped his head in the direction of the entrance.

Another sound, closer, came and Kurt realized that it was someone opening the bathroom door. Kurt's knees became uncontrollable and the tears were streaming heavily down his face.

_This is it._

Kurt heard footsteps and looked through the crack in the stall, he eyes wide with fear. None of Kurt's muscles moved.

_I'm going to die in this hellhole of a school. I didn't even get a chance to tell Blaine goodbye._

Kurt saw a hand, and then an arm and he realized the figure was standing in front of his stall. Kurt sagged into the wall and prepared for the stall door to be kicked open.

"Kurt?" said the figure.

_What? _Kurt was startled. He knew that voice. It couldn't be…

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt's voice shook with terror as he opened the door to reveal 's face, full of relief.

"You're okay!" Kurt shakily ran into Schue's arms and began to sob loudly.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Come on, we're going to the choir room." Schue led Kurt out of the bathroom.

_Safe._

* * *

Eventually, Blaine detached himself from Quinn and opted to hug his knees to his chest and put his forehead on his knees, tears soaking his pants.

Blaine looked up when he heard the door open and saw Mr. Schue ushering kids in from outside. He looked harder and his heart sped up.

Blaine got onto his feet in less than a second and ran toward the little crowd. His eyes were on one person.

Kurt looked up and smiled the biggest smile he could muster and took the biggest sigh of relief. He looked directly at Blaine.

Blaine raced to Kurt and threw himself in his boyfriends' arms. Lifting him with a sudden strength and buried his face in Kurt's neck. He started to cry in relief and happiness.

Kurt let out a happy sigh and squeaked when his feet were suddenly off the ground and he quickly wrapped his long legs around Blaine's waist, arms holding tightly around his shoulder.

"You're safe! I'm so glad you're safe!" Blaine mumbled in Kurt's neck.

"I'm so happy you're okay! But, let me down, I don't want to hurt you." Kurt said. Blaine chuckled and put Kurt back down on the floor, kissing him once his feet hit the floor.

"Guys, the SWAT team are here. We will all be okay." Bieste said in relief and turned the lights back on.

Everyone in the room let out a collective sigh of relief and they got out of their hiding places. A group hug ensued and they were eventually evacuated out of the building to their parents who were all waiting eagerly and happy to see their kids safe.

* * *

After a few days, McKinley was opened up again after an investigation proved that it was an accident shooting. A freshman brought the gun to feel safe and accidentally pulled the trigger.

"I'm so happy this as all an accident. No one was hurt." Kurt and Blaine were currently on the Hummel-Hudson's couch, finger linked together.

"I'm glad you're okay." Blaine said and looked to his boyfriend.

"Yes, well, let's hope this never happens again." Both Kurt and Blaine agreed.

* * *

**Hope this was okay!**

**The episode made me emotional and I needed to get this off my chest!**

**My Tumblr: bitches-love-chris-colfer**


End file.
